


Kiss Me Gently

by TobyJoeArmstrong



Category: Green Day
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Mike Dirnt smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut, beej is really sensitive and mike wants to help him get off, billie joe armstrong smut, green day smut, loving mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyJoeArmstrong/pseuds/TobyJoeArmstrong
Summary: After a night of hard fucking, Mike is gentle.





	

Mike woke up to Billie Joe kissing him, which wasn't a bad thing, but he was caught off guard. 

" 'm sorry, just..." he said, kissing him again. "Just clingy."

Mike responded by reaching a hand up to cup Billie's face, who then pressed yet another kiss to his lips. The two were still lying in bed, pretty much naked except for boxer shorts. The previous night had been spent fucking each other's brains out, which was pretty nice, but Mike could tell that Billie wanted something a bit more... sensitive. Billie Joe was busying himself by rubbing himself against Mike's leg. Mike smirked, he loved it when his boyfriend was needy.

Mike was more than happy to reach down and palm Billie's bulge, earning a small whimper from the smaller man. This continued for a minute, Billie humping Mike while Mike teased him, but Billie was growing impatient. Mike shimmied down towards Billie's crotch, slipping the boxers off. He was greeted by Billie's swollen cock. As he took it into his mouth, Billie Joe hummed in pleasure. As much as Mike wanted to tease Billie to the brink of coming, he knew that he had to be gentle with him. 

"Fu-uck," Billie moaned, bucking into Mike's mouth. 

Mike hummed, causing even more pleasure for Billie Joe. After a while, Mike finished sucking him off, removing his lips from his cock with a pop. 

"Hand me the lube," Mike said, nodding his head at the nightstand. Billie eagerly complied, so excited that he nearly dropped the small bottle. 

By now, Mike had removed his own boxers, so he squirted a bit of lube onto his hand and rubbed it on his cock. Once he was satisfied, he began to prepare Billie, gently inserting two fingers, scissoring him out so he was ready. Soon, Billie was a squirming mess, desperate for Mike to get inside him. 

"I'm gonna go in, okay?" Mike said, making sure Billie was ready. Last night had been...well, rough. He didn't want to hurt Billie Joe.

"Y-Yeah, hurry. Wanna feel you inside me," Billie mumbled, clutching the sheets desperately. 

Very carefully, Mike slipped inside Billie, waiting a moment for him to adjust. Once he nodded in approval, Mike began to move slowly. 

"Fuuuuck," Billie moaned, eyes closing. 

"Feel good?" Mike asked, continuing to thrust gently. 

"So good," Billie whimpered, wiggling himself down on Mike's cock, trying to get it deeper inside him. 

Mike bent down so he could hit Billie's prostate, gently prodding it with his dick. 

"Fuck, you feel so good, Beej," Mike groaned.

Billie began to pump his hard member, trying to come, but Mike stopped him.

"Let me," he said, using one hand to prop himself up and the other to rub Billie Joe affectionately. 

Between the movement inside him and the handjob, Billie quickly came with Mike not far behind. 

Mike gently pulled out with a content sigh, trailing kisses up Billie's chest towards his neck.

"I love you," he murmured once he reached Billie Joe's face, peppering kisses across his cheeks. 

"I love you too."


End file.
